Red, Rain, and Blue
by StarRiders
Summary: She was worthless to the only person she cared about. Falling gently to her knees, Amy sank into the wet grass, drawing her knees to her chest. Sonic looked at the only thing separating them; a curtain of rain. SonAmy oneshot, R&R.


**Disclaimer: Sonic and related characters (AKA Amy) are copyrighted by SEGA. This story was written by Amyfan4ever and ShootingStarz01. Enjoy! XP**

It was a rainy day. A dreary, sad day in which a smile was hard to find. The weather should not dictate mood, but sometimes, the grey skies just pull you into the mood, and swallow you up...

Rain gently fell, like the silent tears of a broken heart.

Sonic the hedgehog stood out on the porch, extremely hesitant of stepping into the wet and cold. He wasn't at all fond of getting wet, and rainy weather kept him trapped indoors... sometimes, even with _her_ ...

The wind gently blew the quills of the pink girl around, as it danced across the air on its eternal journey. She had forever wanted to see her hero, but today...

Not today...

Standing in the rain, Amy looked to the sky and let the rain hide her tears. She was secretly glad of the rain, for she knew she would be alone. From where the blue hedgehog stood, he could see her plain as day, standing on her porch. Between them, there was a shared gaze. An uneasy shared gaze... He could tell something was wrong, but she was too far away for him to see she was crying.

The pink hedgehog knew he was watching her, but ignored him. There were other things on her mind. Besides, he had always run away from her, right? He had _never_ wanted her hugs, and had always tried to get away. She didn't want to deal with that right now…

Sonic glanced back over his shoulder at the door to the house that he and Tails shared. It would be easy to just go back inside, find a good book to read, curl up with hot cocoa and a blanket...

But looking back, the girl he was seeing was not Amy Rose. She was a lonely, distant girl. The pink hedgehog ducked her head, a smirk playing on her face. After her facial muscles relaxed, her head came back up, fresh tears falling.

More woe thoughts of how today was a horrible day and Sonic didn't care kept going through her mind.

She had no reason to be cheerful as she usually was. She was worthless to the only person whom she cared about. She had no reason... Falling gently to her knees, Amy sank into the wet grass, drawing her knees to her chest. She let her head sink.

Sonic looked at the only thing separating them; a curtain of rain. He made his decision.

He turned back to the door, slamming it shut.

She heard it, but didn't move; not even to lift her head to look at the empty porch. For a moment, there was complete silence. To Amy Rose, that moment was longer than years.

Then, the faint sound of footsteps approached, soft and steady. A small splash was heard as they tracked through a puddle, and they became muddy-sounding as they trekked through the grass. Sucking in a deep breath, she slowly lifted her head, allowing the owner of the footsteps to see the _pain_ written on her face.

Sonic looked into her eyes of jade, and found it hard not to care. "What's wrong, Amy?" A faint sense of guilt stirred within him, though he wasn't sure of the exact reason.

Looking away from him, her eyes were heavy. "E-Everything..."

The young hero knelt before her, feeling... Well, wet. He managed to focus, however, and mostly ignore the feeling. "Mind telling me about it?"

"... Today..."

He put a hand to his chin, pretending to be thinking hard. "Today... is Sunday!" He grinned, then just as suddenly, reverted to a frown and resumed his thoughtful look. "Only there's no sun out."

Amy heard his joke, but didn't smile. "'death."

Sonic looked over, clearly surprised. "It is...?" He did not let it sound like a question, but rather a statement. "Wow, Amy... I'm... sorry..."

With her shoulder's shaking, the pink girl said nothing, trying not to let every tear behind her eyes fall.

Sonic glanced around, finding the moment a bit awkward. "Maybe it will help a little if you smile."

"W-What..?" She looked up, slightly confused.

Sonic's expression lightened. "Well, your parents wouldn't want you brooding, now would they? You gotta still live... Smiling, you can't really help but feel better after awhile."

Amy blinked, his words pounding into her mind. "Yeah... I guess so.." She gave a weak smile, trying to take her hero's advice.

He smiled back.

She slowly got to her feet. "Thanks..." Moving quickly, she leaned over and kissed his cheek, then moved backwards and turned away, eclipsed in the rain.

Sonic didn't move, watching her walk away.

Amy no longer felt the rain. Although she still felt pain, it didn't hurt as much.

She felt the sun, even though it wasn't shining on her. Slowly, Sonic stood as well, still watching as if his gaze could cut right through the rain and shield her from further harm. The she could almost feel his gaze, and it made her smile brighter.

Her parents might be gone, but there was still someone watching out for her. Feeling the wind blow, she looked up, to soak in the rain again. But this time, it was in happiness rather than sorrow.

The blue hedgehog chuckled as she stepped out of hearing range, his cheeks lightly flushed. He'd never admit to it, but he _did_ love Amy Rose.

Dearly.

***~ The End.**


End file.
